


Who Do You Belong To

by Girigirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive dynamic, Age Swap, Bottom Yuta, Bruises, Choking, Jaehyun is older than Yuta, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Tears, Top Jaehuyn, mentions of Taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girigirl/pseuds/Girigirl
Summary: They did it too many times to count, Jaehyun trying his best to resist the urge to hurt his smaller boyfriend past bruises or bite marks, but the more he looked into those loving eyes the stronger he felt the urge to hurt him, to make him as low and dirty as him, to mark him so that any other male would always know that Jaehyun had been here, touched this boy, fucked this boy, loved and savored every part of his body. There was no uncharted territory, no spot he hadn't exploited.





	Who Do You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll :D it’s been a little while since i’ve Posted anything but there’s nothing like a comeback to get the creative juices flowing! Enjoy!

"Tell me what I have to do to get you to look at me like you used to." Yuta kneeled down in front of his lover who was sitting on the edge of the bed avoiding eye contact. "Jaehyun please answer me..." 

Tears escaped his eyes although he was trying his best to hold it together. "I don't care that you slept with Taeyong, I just want you to love me." The last part faded into a whisper and he grabbed Jaehyun’s face and forced him to look in his eyes, sighing softly at the blank stare he received. 

"I think you should stop. This, us, is messed up, and it always has been and it always will be. You and I are unhealthy for each other."  
Yuta let his hands slide off of Jaehyun’s face and he buried his face into his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his sweater and holding on like if he let go, Jaehyun would vanish right then and there. 

"You can't leave, please." 

Yuta stood and started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders, down his arms and onto the floor. 

"Look at me, you think you can just leave these marks, leave these scars and all this pain on me and inside of me and just walk away? You think I would do this for anyone other than you? Let someone control me this way, let someone completely have me?" 

The Japanese boy’s skin was littered with burn marks, scars from cuts and bruises, all left there by the person he loves and who he thought loved him. Jaehyun looked at his doing, his eyes softening and his hand slowly raising, hesitating slightly before starting to trace the small but gruesome 'J' that was cut precisely into Yuta’s hip. He shuddered as he remembered the night that he did it and the way Yuta had half whimpered, half moaned with each cut. 

"I know that you think that I'm it for you Yuta, but I'm not. There are others out there who will treat you better, gentler. I know you wouldn't let someone else do the things I've done to you and that's why we have to break this off. I can't honestly say I love you and not give you a chance for a normal love where he doesn't try to destroy you with every touch." 

Jaehyun didn't stop tracing the scar as he spoke, not even as he finally met Yuta’s teary eyes. "You're co-dependent as fuck Yuta. You're losing yourself in me. I slept with Taeyong to get you to leave but you refuse to see what type of man I am no matter what I do." Yuta grimaced at the mention of Taeyong and looked at the floor. 

"You don't help that with the way you manipulate me every chance you get! You're even trying to manipulate me into breaking up with you, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're definitely a problem and you’re dangerous but I'm also not a saint or a martyr or whatever. I chose this, I chose you so stop jacking off to your so called good deed. If you love me enough to do all this, then just stay with me." 

Jaehyun clenched his jaw and stood to leave before this truly exploded. Yuta didn't know what to do so he pushed Jaehyun in frustration, because violence seemed to consistently be the answer when it came to them. 

Jaehyun stumbled but didn't fall, standing completely still after he steadied himself. The shorter of the two held his breath, not sure what was about to happen, gasping when he found himself pulled up by his left wrist before being dragged towards the bedroom and pushed onto the bed, landing on his back. Jaehyun climbed on top of him, his gaze cold and fierce. "Don't try that again. Don't you dare try anything like that again. I'm trying to be calm and you are not helping." 

Yuta pushed on Jaehyun’s chest, leading the older to trap his wrists on either side of his head. 

"If this is what you want then I'll give it to you because in a lot of ways I'm weaker than you and more selfish." He leaned down, kissing and biting Yuta’s pale neck, licking each bite mark before kissing the brunette roughly, passionately, desperately. 

There was nothing unsure about their actions, everything forceful and deliberate from Jaehyun finishing undressing Yuta while sliding out of his own clothes with the younger's help, to him sloppily applying lube and fingering the moaning boy under him. 

After Yuta was adequately prepared (but not really because Jaehyun got off on the face Yuta made when he first entered him and he could tell it hurt) Jaehyun rolled onto his back next to Yuta and kissed his cheek. "Ride me baby." Yuta got on top, biting his plump bottom lip and moaning as more and more of his lover filled him up. Jaehyun thrust up sharply, loving the gasp that escaped those pretty, pink lips. He gripped the younger's hips, definitely a little too hard and groaned as Yuta started bouncing on his dick. 

They did it too many times to count, Jaehyun trying his best to resist the urge to hurt his smaller boyfriend past bruises or bite marks, but the more he looked into those loving eyes the stronger he felt the urge to hurt him, to make him as low and dirty as him, to mark him so that any other male would always know that Jaehyun had been here, touched this boy, fucked this boy, loved and savored every part of his body. There was no uncharted territory, no spot he hadn't exploited. 

He came out of his revery only as he felt a scratch on his wrist as the boy now under him tried to remove his hands from around his throat, Yuta’s efforts getting weaker as time passed until his hands just dropped on either side of his pretty face, his glassy eyes filled with tears that slid down his cheeks, a stark juxtaposition with the gentle smile Yuta was trying to keep on his face. Jaehyun let go only as Yuta’s eyes started fluttering closed, his lips turning slightly blue. He gently ran his hands along the shorter’s sides, kissing the boy's neck and rolling off of him and returning to sit on the edge of the bed. 

The taller started to shake slightly as the gravity of what he almost did set in. 

“Yuta I’m sorry, baby I’m so sorry. I would never actually...” a strangled sob escaped his throat and he felt a hand on his back and a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "It's okay Jaehyun, it's okay." They sat like that for a while, Jaehyun trying to keep himself together and Yuta just trying to be there for him. 

The incident didn’t stop them from finishing what they started Jaehyun turning to push Yuta back down gently and climbing on top of him, kissing his forehead as he entered him again. The pace was rough and a little much for Yuta but he took it all because that’s what he always did and that’s what he would always do because he was in love. 

Jaehyun kept kissing Yuta’s face as he thrust into him roughly, loving all the little gasps and moans he was pulling out of his lover. 

“Who do you belong to Yuta?”

Yuta tried to speak around his gasps but couldn’t get anything coherent out because Jaehyun would thrust into him extra hard every time he tried to speak. He liked playing with Yuta and controlling him just as much as he liked fucking him and he took whatever opportunity he could to do both. 

“I didn’t catch that baby boy, tell me who you belong to.”

Yuta cried out his name as he came untouched from Jaehyun’s expert abuse of his prostrate. Jaehyun moaned at how tight Yuta was before coming inside of him. 

“Answer my fucking question Yuta.” He grabbed the younger’s chin hard enough that he knew he’d leave bruises. 

“You Jaehyun, I belong to you.”

Jaehyun pulled out, his cum dripping out of the other who was crying for a reason Jaehyun didn’t care to ask about. He was too tired and he knew Yuta would calm down on his own and curl up in his arms like he always did and like he would always do because he knew Yuta was in love. 

They eventually went to go take a shower together and after cleaning up and changing the sheets in complete silence they climbed into the bed together, Jaehyun pulling Yuta into him before they drifted off to sleep to start another confusing day in their twisted relationship.


End file.
